A la guerra
by orsonisrael.ruizgarcia
Summary: accion
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:prologo(el inicio de la guerra)

Hace 100.000.000millones de años luz,habia un lugar donde vivian los forerunners en un planeta donde tenían una civilización avanzada de la galaxia,pero tan avanzada,luego de la extinción de otra raza aún más avanzada, los Precursores, quienes se supone, fueron los creadores de los eran inteligentes como otro ser vivo de la ambiente es algo parecido al de la Forerunners lograron expandir su imperio en gran parte de la Vía Láctea, abarcando casi tres millones de planetasfé los forerunners y un equipo de reconocimiento Forerunner entró en contacto con una especie extra-galáctica, conocidos como los Flood en el planeta G 617 forerunners lucharon contra los flood,este intento fracasó, principalmente porque los Forerunner trataban a los Flood como una enfermedad, manteniéndolos en cuarentena y no exterminándoles, pues creían que estos seres no tenían conciencia e ignoraron el hecho de que el Flood evolucionaba a una velocidad impresionante,pero los forerunners decidierondestruir sus avances,antes de destruir todo,crearon un lugar llamado``El arca´´y de ese lugar se crearon mundos en forma de anillos llamados instalación tiene un monitor,la instalación 02 consiste en un laboratorio de especies y vacunación contra los flood,y la instalación 04 consiste en contener al la guerra forerunner-flood,losforerunners activaron los anillos,junto con el flood,se desintegro toda la vida de la galaxia,destruyendo a los flood y todo ser vivo que quedaba,y todo lo que había existido.

Durante 100.000.000millones de años,secreo la tierra,los seres humanos habitaban en ella,cadacivilización,cada paso del hombre,cada vez que decía y lo deja pasados los años,los humanos una ciudad llamado Mellowbrook,vivía un chico,un chico de 18 años que ya apenas había salido de la correccional,ese chico se llamaba kick buttowski,que ya no usaba su casco de color blanco con una franja roja en el medio,ya ni su ropa usaba desde que era un niño de 12 añ actitud ya no era temeraria después de 4 años de estar en ese lugar infernal que vivio,fue horrible para una camisa negra con un estampado de Metallica,tiene puesto un pantalón de mezclilla casi entubado,unos converse color negro,su cabello es de media llego de su vecindario se dirigio a su casa y vio su vecindario,estaba todo en silencio,ni un niño vio,ni sus vecinos y amigos,el se pregunto en donde se habían ido,estarían de vacaciones o estarían dijo-Esto parece un pueblo fantasma entrar a su casa y abrió la puerta y se sorprendio al ver a su madre,fue la única en darle la bienvenida.

Honey – Cariño,que bueno que ya haigas salido de ese lugar infernal,te eche de menos,hijo – dijo su madre muy feliz al ver a su hijo de vuelta.

Kick – Gracias mamá,mmm…¿y donde están papa,brad y brianna?-dijo kick.

Honey –Ps no secomo decirte hijo pero tu papá y tus hermanos se fueron de vacaciones,no quisieron en darte la bienvenida,ya sabes lo que hace 6 años hicistes pero yo no creo que tu haigas hecho eso.-dijo Honey bajando la cabeza.

Kick – Ya me lo tuvieron el valor de darme la bienvenida.-dijo kick seriamente.

Honey –Pero hay que dejar eso atrás,ven y siéntate a comer lo que te prepare para ti.-dijo su madre dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Kick se sento en la mesa del comedor,tomo un vaso para servirse agua,luego de tomar agua,vio la comida que le había hecho su madre,eran unos sándwiches con chocolate y un vaso de leche,elfavoirto de su plato y se sirvió al igual que la ,su madre le pregunta.

Honey -¿Qué piensas hacer en esta vida nueva hijo?.-pregunto

Kick – Mmmmm…creo que estudiare guitarra.-dijo kick algo con voz baja.

Honey - ¿Hijo,que no eran tus acrobacias que te encantaban hacer diario?¿si eso te encantaban tanto?.-pregunto su mardre.

Kick – Ya no mamá,el acróbata que todos conocían,sefue,pero ahora quiero estudiar música-dijo kick con voz de un asesino.

Honey – Ah ok,pero¿Quéinstrumento sabes tocar? -pregunto honey.

Kick – Guitarra,es lo que quiero -dijo kick

Honey – Ok,deja llamar a clases de música e inscribirte -dijo honey dirigiéndose a la sala para llamar y anotar los requisitos para las clases de música.

Kick – Gracias –dijo con voz baja.

El chico ya tenia 18 años,ya no era un niño de 12 años desde que se fue de su hogar,el no podía resistir mas a la correccional,aun tenia rencor a las personas que lo inculparon de robar pertenencias de los vecinos,estaban en su contra,hasta su padre y sus dos hermanos,brad y brianna.

En una casa a lado de donde es la habitación de kick,se encontraba un chico rubio y una chica rubia de 18 años,esas dos personas eran kendall y Reynaldo,ellos dos son novios,ahora,desde que kick se fue,ellos se reconciliaron después de una pelea,pero ya se llevan bien.

Kendall – Ya,Reynaldo,no hagas cosquillas,jajajaja – se reia cuando Reynaldo le daba cosquillas en la panza.

Reynaldo – Vamos princesa,yo quiero hacerlo –mientras le daba cosquillas a kendall.

Kendall – No Reynaldo,no quiero hacerlo – dice la rubia dejando de reir.

Reynaldo – Pero querida ya llevamos más de 6 años de novios – dijo con dulzura

Kendall – No se Reynaldo,no tengo ganas de hacerlo,tal vez en otra ocasión – dijo la rubia insegura.

Reynaldo – Esta bien ok,ya para la otra –dijo con decepcion

Reynaldo - ¿Y que plan de vida haremos amor? – pregunto Reynaldo.

Kendall – Mmmm….no tengo idea,he pensado en formar una familia y estar toda la vida juntos,a nuestros 2 hijos lo llamaríamos Kenny y ronalde ,eso seria lindo – dijo la rubia con ternura al decírselo al rubio

El chico rubio mordio su labio inferior al escuchar a la miedo de atender una familia,por que no sabe en que cosas se metiera,en los gastos de la comida,los gastos de la escuela de los niños,los gastos de la casa,de la luz y agua,todo,seria una gran responsabilidad de ser padre.

Reynaldo - ¿Qué?¿una familia?¿casa?¿en que estas pensando? – pregunto Reynaldo con algo de susto.

La rubia arqueo una ceja cuando Reynaldo hizo esa pregunta que ella nunca escuchara jamas en su vida.

Kendall - ¿Qué te pasa?¿no sabes como atender a una familia?mira Reynaldo yo he soñado en tener una familia,en tener una gran vida feliz contigo – dijo Kendall.

Reynaldo – Ehhh…mmm…caramba no secomo decirte pero… - dijo Reynaldo .

Kendall – ja,mejor ni digas nada y…deberas ,¿en que íbamos? - dijo kendallpensando lo que estaban haciendo.

Mientras tanto,kick estaba solo en su cuarto y saco de su ropero una guitarra eléctrica marca Jackson,el modelo eras una Jackson Kelly con 24 trastes y con un sonido muy metalero que guitarra se la habían regalado un tiosuyo,kick empezó a tocar la guitarra y canto una canción de IronMaiden,la canción se llama Wastinglove

Kick cantando:

Maybe one dayi'll be an honest man  
up tillnowi'mdoing the best i can  
long roads, long days, of sunrise, to sunset  
sunrise to sunset  
dream on brothers, while you can  
dream on sister, i hope you find the one  
all of ourlives, covered up quickly  
by the tides of time  
spend your days full of emptiness  
spend your years full of loneliness  
wasting love, in a desperatecaress  
rolling shadows of nights  
dream on brothers, while you can  
dream on sisters, i hope you find the one  
all of our lives, covered up quickly  
by the tides of time  
sands are flowing and the lines  
are in your hand  
in your eyes i seethehunger, and the  
desperate cry that ears the night

El solo de la guitarra de kick se oia muy alto hasta los vecinos lo escuchaban como sacaba su furia hacia algo que nunca olvidara su odio,su papá y sus hermanos que ya habían llegado también escuchado ese sonido fuerte que venia,hasta Kendall y Reynaldo lo escucharon como gritaba se puso algo de roja en la cara al escuchar esa canción que kick tocaba.

Reynaldo - ¿oyes eso? falta que ese buttowski haya regresado – dijo el rubio con un poco de enojo.

(entra el pensdamiento de Kendall)

No puedo creerlo clarence ha vuelto pero ya estoy con Reynaldo,espero que no sepa que yo ando con Reynaldo,por que si lo sabe,estare perdida.

(fin del pensamiento de kendall)

Kendall – Ehhhh si falta que clarence haya regresado,si no que desperdicio,jajajaja,no lo crees – dijo kendall con un tono de preocupado.

Reynaldo - ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el chico rubio arqueando una ceja.

Kendall – Emmm…no nada – con nerviosismo.

Mientras dejo de tocar su guitarra,pero luego iba a cantar otra canción pero su madre le aplaudió mucho.

Honey – Bravo,bravo hijo – dijo su madre feliz.

Kick - Gracias mamá – dijo kick.

Unas semanas después,Reynaldo y Kendall organizaron una fiesta de compromiso,esa tal fiesta iba a hacer que Reynaldo se casaria con Kendall,invito todo el vecindario a la familia de Kendall y Reynaldo también a su hermana linnie que ya estaba casada con Brad,menos a kick, la familia buttowski fue invitada,honey,Harold,brad y brianna pero kick no quiso,pero su mamá lo obligo,llegaron ala reunión y ahí se encontraban todos,la madre de kendall habría preparado la que entonces después ya que todos terminaran de comer,Reynaldo dio a dar la noticia a todos los – Amigos,vecinos,compañeros y enemigo – dijo señalando a kick con odio y rencor – Les quiero avisar por que están aqui en esta fiesta,bueno les dire que yo mi querida Kendall,nos vamos a casar - con un tono aplaudieron en la fiesta,todos menos kick,estaba sentado en la esquina donde esta la ventana al lado del sillon,estaba escuchando Cemetery gates de Pantera,cosa que a Kendall no le gusto,ni a Reynaldo,al igual a todos a sus vecinos y a su se quedo como sin nada al mirar a todos los que le rodeaban y este dijo:

Kick - ¿Por que todos me miran? - con un signo de interogacion apareciendo en su cara.

Unos de sus vecinos comento:

-¿Como que todos te miran?¿acaso estas pensando en acrobacias en que hacer? - pregunto el .

Kick - Yo ya no hago acrobacias,deje eso,ya no soy acrobata - susurro kick.

Presentes - ¡¿QUE?! - los presentes en cara de shocks.

Honey - Kick no olvida su trauma emocional y creo que no es bueno preguntarle de eso

Sr. vickle - ¿Trauma emocional?yo pensaba que eso se olvida años despues - comento

Mouth - En de hecho es de por vida ese trauma

Sr. vickle - Mmmmm...da igual,fue mi imaginacion - susurro

Kick - Mejor me voy de este lugar,no quiero más estar aqui - con un enojo de profundidad hasta su mente

El chico se fue saliendo de la fiesta dejando con dudas a todos,pero un instante en su cerebro,recordo todo lo que habia estado en la correcional,sufrio muchos abusos,muchos golpes y burlas,hasta de los oficiales,se puso de rodillas y se agarro la cabeza para sacarselo de la mente,gritaba muy fuerte pero ya despues se a un chico rubio y ese chico es Gunther.

Kick - ¿Gunther?

Gunther - ¿Kick?

Los dos mejores amigos se re-encontraron de tanto tiempo sin verse.

Gunther - Kick que bueno que te veo amigo - con un tono de felicidad

Kick - yo tambien Gunther - un poco animado

Los dos mejores amigos fueron caminando y conversando lo que les habían pasado sus ya tenia 18 años cumplidos al parecer ha cambiado un poco pero sigue siendo el Gunther noto algo de kick,noto que ya no usaba su casco y le pregunto:

Gunther – Kick¿y tu casco? – le pregunto su amigo vikingo.

Kick – deje de usarlo – susurro – al igual que las acrobacias – mirando al suelo

Gunther - ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – dijo sorprendido - ¿Cómo?¿cuando?¿donde?¿por que lo dejastes lo acrobático? – preguntándole.

Kick – ps por una falla en mi concentración - diciéndole la verdad.

Gunther – parece que hoy se acerca una tormenta,y no es nada bueno – mirando el clima desde las nubes

Kick – que raro,eso no me lo esperaba de ti,y eso si es cierto lo veo algo raro el dia¿no lo crees? – también dudando del clima.

Gunther – en mis tiempos nunca he visto el cielo asi de esa manera,nunca hubo días de tormentas asi y creo que no es bueno verlo asi – con un poco de temor y temblando.

Mientras tanto,en la fiesta,los invitados también dudaron del clima,por que estaba asi el cielo,por que una tormenta se avecina o algo que no se sabe,todos preocupados,Reynaldo les dijo que no va a pasar nada solo será una tormenta y eso,pero todos los vecinos no le hicieron caso.

Kendall – yo no creo que sea una tormenta normal Reynaldo,es peor – un poco asustada la rubia diciéndole a Reynaldo.

Reynaldo – solo va a hacer una tormenta y ya,se termino y punto – con un tono de razón.

Honey – yo no creo que sea asi los días de tormenta – dijo honey

Harold – tranquila amor solo hay que escuchar del nuevo científico – con confianza de Reynaldo.

Reynaldo – gracias – agradeció este.

¡BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!(con rayos y centellas)

Un estruendo se escucho muy fuerte en el cielo y se aprecio como un tipo de nave alienígena que abrió la orbita del espacio y eso que todos los vecinos se asustaron e huyeron a sus casas pero aparecieron mas naves y aterrizaron en la tierra unos aliens llamados''Sangheili''.esas criaturas tenían forma de un reptil pero humanoide de ellos,tenían un sistema de doble pierna y un sistema de cuatro sangheilis estaban en grupos distintos,uno comandaba la tropa,otro la nave y el otro era el lí nave estaba debajo de la ciudad,los ciudadanos corrian de pánico y aterrada del alien.

En otra parte,Kick y Gunther también escucharon ese ruido y fueron haber que pasaba.

Kick – me pregunto que fue ese estruendo – preguntándose el mismo.

Al ver la ciudad desde la colina del muerto,vieron que la ciudad es atacada por aliens,traían armas se que quedo en shock al igual gunther,todos los aliens matando gente inocente.

Gunther y kick – nuestros padres! –diciendo al mismo tiempo

Gunther – kick debemos ir antes que sea tarde – con miedo

Kick – pues que esperamos vamos, – diciendo heroicamente

Los dos chicos fueron corriendo hacia su vecindario,pasaron por la ciudad,al ver kick toda esa gente muerta y golpeada le recordó su tiempo en la correccional,no podía borrar esos pensamientos de su llegar a su vecindario,llegaron con tiempo,antes de los aliens,gunther grito lo suficiente fuerte para que todos los escucharan.

Gunther – ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

Kendall - ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto la rubia un poco molesto

Kick – escuchen todos,hemos sido invadidos por alienígenas,tenemos que huir – dijo kick

Sr vickle – ¿es una de tus bromas o es imaginación?por que ellos no vienen aquí – preguntando y con tono molesto

Honey – hijo no creo que es bueno para decir esto ahora – susurro su madre

Harold – hijo no es tiempo de hacer excusas tuyas,estamos en un acotecimiento importante,por que Kendall y Reynaldo se van a casar en 5 meses y no lo arruines o si no quieres que vuelvas a ese lugar – dijo su padre molesto y enojado

Brad – si,loser,no arruines esta fiesta – molesto junto a linnie

Linnie – oye kick que derecho o educación tienes para que mi hermana no se case – también molesta y enojada

Brianna – kick no tienes la menor idea de que lo que estas diciendo,estas mal,ubícate – molesta también

Sra chicareli – niño mal criado,vete a hacer algunas de tus bromas en otra parte,no mereces hacer esto – igual molesta junto cob oscar gruñendo y ladrando

Kendall – kick,por favor quiero que te vayas en este INSTANTEEEEEE!,¡no quiero que me arruines mi vida por favor,lárgate ahora! – la rubia muy molesta y enojada

Reynaldo – buttowski,déjame decirte una cosa,ejem,mmmm…..quiero….que…. te….larges….ahora….mismo….y….hazme….el….favor….de….irte…. ala…. – diciendo el rubio lo ultimo pero fue interrupido por una capsula gigantesca

Reynaldo - ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto sorprendido

Todos se dirigían a la capsula gigantesca,al igual de kick pero se acerco mas,y esto se abrió la puerta y salio una arma del alien,parecía rara con ese color morado y kick la tomo,la observo y verifico el modelo,y de ahí salio un alien muerto.

Reynaldo – ¿Qué es esa cosa,por que esta muerta? – pregunto con miedo

Gunther – kick,esto me esta dando miedo – susurro

El vecindario parecía con pánico,todos se retiraron de la capsula,kendall parece con un mas enojo por kick y esta le dijo:

Kendall – ¡CLARENCE!.¡todo es tu culpa!¡todo es culpa!¡todo es tu culpa!¡ya arruinastes mi mejor dia de mi vida!¡quiero que te desaparescas de mi….- molesta pero no pudo decir lo ultimo

¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Aparecieron alienígenas por todo el patio,y todos se encogieron de hombros de aliens miraron a los humanos y de ellos dijo un lenguaje raro que ni lo entendieron los humanos,y atacaron a todos,asesinándolos o matá corrieron por donde aliens asesinaron al sr vickle,chicareli,y hasta los padres de kendall,y esta grito muy fuerte – PAPÁ,MAMÁ,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – al igual de los de kick y Reynaldo,también mataron a brad y decapitándolo(si creen que fue violenta esta escena,mejor ni la lean)dejando a linnie viuda y fue secuestrada por patrullas corrian de terror y esto dejo a Reynaldo que saliera corriendo,kendall lo buscaba para que ella saliera salvada por su prometido,pero el rubio escapo y corrió muy rápido hacia el bosque

Kendall – Reynaldo¿donde estas? – buscándolo

Kick – vámonos de aquí kendall o no quieres morir aquí – ayudándola

Kendall – esta bien – dijo la rubia

los dos chicos corrieron hacia el tunel donde vivia el muerto dave,tuvieron que pasar por el bosque para que los aliens no los vieran,ni las patrullas vio a Kick algo raro de el,nunca lo habia visto asi de heroico,ella penso que reynaldo la iba a salvar pero huyo como un le pregunto a kick:

Kendall- ¿kick,que pasa con el mundo,por que esas cosas estan aqui? - preguntandole

Kick - no tengo tiempo para charlas - dijo el chico

Ya que habian llegado ala cueva,se ocultaron y esperaron hasta mañana.A la mañana siguiente,kick salio aver el desastre de la ciudad,kendall se quedo sollozando,no podia contener sus lagrimas por recordar por que su familia habia sido asesinada,kick miraba la ciudad destruida,tambien estaba recordando esos tragicos sucesos de su familia y este penso:

(pensamiento de kick)

Kick - todo ha desaparecido,mi famila fue asesinada,a brad lo decapitaron,papá y mamá fueron apuñalados,brianna le dispararon a la cabeza por un francotirador,y mi amigo gunther...desaparecio...

(fin del pensamiento)

Kendall le pregunto a kick:

Kendall - ¿ahora que vamos a hacer? -pregunto entre sollozos

Kick - no lo se,pero hemos inciado una guerra - diciendo esto,tomo un arma tirada en el suelo - ¡La guerra ha comenzado,hasta ahora! - .

**hola soy nuevo en esto en hacer historias,espero que les guste,lo combine con el video juego de halo y con la serie kick buttowski,comeneten lo que sea pero sin insultos**


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2:el diario de un spartan(kick-0207 y kendall-0189)

diario de kick:

Kick – Hola,que tal,me llamo kick buttowski pero mi nombre real es clarence francis buttowski pero todos me llaman como supersoldado spartano he escrito este diario de como ha iniciado esta guerra,como les dije yo,soy supersoldado de la UNSC,sirvo para trabajarles,estoy en el año 2479,junto con kendall hemos hecho un buen equipo en estos años de guerra,al igual de gunther-B0531 y Jackie-A0411 que también se convirtieron en spartans,juntos nos vengaremos de nuestros padres que fueron asesinados por el covenant y nuestra querida ciudad que también fue destruida,varios de nuestros conocidos fueron desaparecidos,muertos y sin dejar un rastro,como a Reynaldo-S0363 fue asesinado por un sangheili zealot,Ed,dd(doble d)y Eddy que dicho lugar nos iban a encontrar pero no salieron en aquella instalación,para la UNSC es quizaz que ya los consideren muertos o están en desaparición,pero bueno ya hemos hecho misiones en varios lugares donde el covenant ataco,ya estamos en u punto critico para esto,además de ser spartan tengo la medalla de líder nato,bueno eso es todo lo que he escrito,hasta luego.

Fin del diario de kick

Diario de kendall:

Kendall – Hola,soy kendall perkins,como spartan y como maestra de armas que soy ahora,he decidido hacer este diario,pues lamentablemente he estado en combates de tiroteo y entrenamientos duros,lo que significa,que no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer mis pasa tiempos favoritos,jajajaja,bueno,es todo lo que tengo que decir,hasta luego ;)

Fin del diario de kendall

Diario de Gunther:

Gunther – hola soy gunther magnuson,yo fui elegido por la UNSC por que decían que yo tenia una apariencia de un soldado granadero,pero no supe que tenia que hacer para consegirlo,entrene y pase dura pruebas que un solo soldado no púede hacer en este tipo de rangos,es quizás que yo no pudiera hacerlo pero lo hice,es algo pesado la armadura pero poco a poco lo sostendré bien,tengo el numero B0531,bueno es algo raro que yo tenga esto pero me acostumbro,bueno eso es todo hasta luego,cambio y fuera.

Fin del diario de gunther

Diario de Jackie:

Jackie – hola amigos,soy jackie wackerman,yo también me uni al proyecto de la UNSC,desde adolescente tuve un accidente de un brazo de lado derecho,ese brazo me lo corto un sangheili de operaciones especiales,casi muero ahí pero gracias a gunther el me salvo la vida,me pusieron un brazo robotico que casi no logro dominar pero va pasar el tiempo para hallarle mas al brazo,me entrenaron para salvar la humanidad y vengarme de mi brazo que perdi para córtale la cabeza para enseñarles como mate al maldito,uyyyyy me dan ganas de tenerlo en mis garras…y bueno eso hare,jajajaja,bueno hasta luego.

Fin del diario de jackie

Diario de Reynaldo:

(sin resultado)


End file.
